santo, pecador y mártir
by Gotaru
Summary: Son las tres de la mañana y, desde un hace rato, Roy ha estado observando las marcas y líneas presentes en la espalda de Riza. One-shot! [Traducción autorizada de "saint, sinner, martyr" de bergamots]


**Disclaimer I: Arakawa **es dueña de todo.

**Disclaimer II:** a **bergamots **le pertenece lo que leerán a continuación. :'D

* * *

**santo, pecador y mártir**

**(saint, sinner, martyr)**

* * *

Por:

bergamots

* * *

» **Nota de la autora original**: ¡aquí les ofrezco una pequeña historia que contiene un poco de _angst_, un poco de _hurt-comfort_ y algo de _fluff_! También, descubrí que **Riza** (риза) u **Oklad** (оклад), a veces llamado «revestimiento» en inglés, es un término ruso que se refiere a una cubierta de metal que protege un ícono. Por lo general, está hecho de metal dorado o plateado con _repoussé_ (o sea, repujado) y se perfora para exponer elementos de la pintura subyacente. Así que ahí les ofrezco ese dato.

* * *

**...**

* * *

Son las tres de la mañana y, desde un hace rato, Roy ha estado observando las marcas y líneas presentes en la espalda de Riza. Tan sólo algunas partes resaltan gracias a la luz proveniente de la calle que se cuela en el departamento; en el resto de la habitación prevalece un vago, opaco naranja que le recuerda demasiado a Ishval y a viejos papeles de investigación. No precisa de forzar su visión para completar las frases escritas en su piel, ni para finalizar los patrones que se transforman en zonas moteadas. Los conoce todos de corazón: conoce que la pendiente en sus omóplatos le dice la ecuación _exacta_ para transmutar el oxígeno que lo rodea y que el ensanche de sus caderas lo ayudaría a calcular la distancia entre las ocasiones en las que el chasquido de sus dedos es natural a cuando necesita _concentrarse_. De ser ciego y tener que depender tan sólo del tacto de sus dedos en su espalda, Roy apostaría a que de ninguna manera se perdería. Roy conoce, íntimamente, cada músculo y pedazo de piel.

El resto, el _peligroso_ resto, está parcialmente oculto por la vieja camisa que utiliza para dormir cuando se queda a pasar la noche. Roy piensa que la usó durante sus tiempos en la academia; pero ya no es su camisa, no en realidad. No ha sido suya desde hace mucho tiempo. A ella le queda mucho mejor de todas maneras.

Dormida, Riza se mueve un poco y la camisa sube sobre su cintura todavía más. Riza es una persona hermosa, piensa él, acercando una mano y trazando cuidadosamente las palabras en latín que se filtran por su caja torácica. Es más hermosa de lo que Riza se acredita a sí misma.

Más hermosa de lo que su padre jamás llegó a considerarla.

Estados de ánimo melancólicos no son un suceso común, pero Roy está exhausto y sus pesadillas han sido particularmente horrorosas en estos últimos días; tanto así que Riza se auto-invitó a su apartamento, equipada con una buena ración de comida y ojos preocupados. Roy sabe que deben actuar con más precaución, pero está _cansado_ y aunque en estos momentos no está durmiendo, se siente mejor en comparación a cómo se sentiría al estar solo.

(Estarlo significa tener que encarar a sus demonios en soledad y no se cree capaz de ello ahora; siempre ha estado ahogándose en sangre y médula ósea, pero esta semana ha representado más que ahogarse; se ha estado _sofocando_ y el peso de sus pecados inunda sus pulmones impidiéndole respirar libremente.)

Riza se mueve otra vez, acurrucándose más contra la almohada. Ella es una cosa curiosa cuando duerme: las duras líneas nacidas de la labor y el rango desaparecen; es más fluida, ágil como una pantera. Los ojos de Roy siguen el alzar de sus caderas, interrumpido únicamente por la tela negra de su ropa interior. Las luces de la calle caen sobre sus piernas en tiras, enfatizando las curvas y líneas de sus músculos. Riza es como las viejas pinturas en las que el oro se utiliza para acentuar aquello que el artista ya ha creado: mejorado de una manera que ningún mortal podría llegar a alcanzar.

―_Aurum regina_ ―murmura Roy suavemente, mientras observa el alzar y descender de su pecho. Hay mucho que desearía poder decirle pero, en lo más profundo de su ser, sabe que a ella no le importará. Aquello que no se pronuncia todavía puede entenderse, si bien nunca reconocido formalmente. Casi puede oírla regañándole en su cabeza, tanto su tono como cadencia resultándoles familiares y reconfortantes. _Duerme, Roy. No hagas que mi trabajo sea más duro de lo que ya debe serlo._

―Puedo escucharte hablar desde aquí ―murmura Riza con suavidad, estirándose lánguidamente y bostezando a medida que sus articulaciones producen un _pop_―. ¿Qué sucede?

Él retira su mano de la espalda de ella, donde había estado frotando una parte de su piel parcialmente torcida y manchada. Ella profiere un sonido de decepción.

―No es nada ―responde él en voz baja, mirándole rodar sobre la cama para así encararlo apropiadamente, todavía acurrucada alrededor de la almohada―. Vuelve a dormir.

―Yo debería decirte eso a ti ―se queja, lanzando un bostezo contra la almohada―. Necesitas dormir o estarás muerto de cansancio mañana en el trabajo ―ella alza su cabeza un poco para mirar el reloj―. _Hoy_ ―dice con reproche, dejando caer su cabeza en la almohada con un _thump_.

Roy asiente, colocando cuidadosamente un poco del cabello de ella detrás de su oreja.

―Lo sé ―responde―. Todo estará bien.

Riza resopla.

―No, no lo estará ―replica ella, sofocando otro bostezo. El sueño ha regresado a su voz y él la observa cerrar sus ojos. Ella es más suave en estas horas olvidadas y Roy lamenta las oportunidades que le ha arrebatado de manera consciente e inconsciente. Ella nunca mereció nada de esto y Roy no la merece a ella.

Ella se mueve otra vez y arroja la almohada a la que había estado aferrada a una esquina oscura de la habitación, en su lugar descansado su cabeza sobre el pecho de él y recorriendo su clavícula con las uñas de una manera que es suficiente para hacerle dejar de pensar. Riza no vuelve a hablar, pero sabe que no lo necesita. Las piernas de Riza se enredan con las suyas bajo la delgada sábana y Roy la siente sonriendo contra su piel cuando los pies de ella recorren sus piernas; Riza se está _congelando_ y él muerde su labio mientras se adapta a la sensación.

―Quizás deberías comenzar a usar calcetines ―dice él quedamente, acariciando el cabello de ella con cuidado. Riza no responde, optando en su lugar por estirar su cuello para besar la parte inferior de su mandíbula suavemente.

En la habitación hay quietud mientras ella se duerme otra vez, sus dedos descansando sobre el esternón de Roy. Roy piensa que casi puede sentir el pulso de ella filtrándose a través de sus dedos.

* * *

~** Aurum**: _oro_ en latín **/** **Regina**: _reina_ en latín ~

* * *

**...**

* * *

_**Publicado originalmente el **__**19 de febrero, 2017**__**.**_

* * *

**...**

* * *

**Nota del traductor: **trabajar en la traducción de un Roy x Riza siempre equivale a un buen momento y a un buen sabor de boca para mí, verdaderamente. No serán mis favoritos, pero ellos tienen un encanto sofocante, te hipnotizan como pocas parejas. ¡Muchas gracias si llegaron hasta acá! **bergamots **tiene muchas historias que son una mejor que la anterior, así que les recomiendo encarecidamente entrar a su perfil y leer. Les encantará lo que encontrarán, se los prometo. Como es costumbre, toda la información acerca de esta historia, junto con el link a su versión original en inglés, están en mi bio. Pásense por ahí si desean apoyar al autor. n_n

¡Gracias por su tiempo!


End file.
